<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Repeat Offender by Lotteez</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25936537">Repeat Offender</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotteez/pseuds/Lotteez'>Lotteez</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Rewrite, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Getting to Know Each Other, Love Confessions, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Self-Harm, Slow Burn, Smut, Trapped On Prime's Ship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:47:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25936537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotteez/pseuds/Lotteez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Catra and Glimmer are both prisoners on Prime's ship. They have a lot of feelings to unpack, and plenty of time to do it. Some angsty therapy sessions, their first real date, mutual pining, torment by Prime, and a whole lot of Glitra being adorable.</p><p>This fic is written to mesh closely with the canon story, except Glimmer and Catra are in love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/19148890">Tactical Disadvantage</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaandsmut/pseuds/teaandsmut">teaandsmut</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>When my partner and I watched She-Ra we always imagined/talked about how s5 ep 3 (corridors) skipped over a lot of Catra/Glimmer talks at the energy barrier, among other things.</p><p>After reading Tactical Disadvantage (which this is based upon) I felt inspired to put some of the conversations into writing and flesh them out into this mini story.<br/>If you feel so inclined, I would highly recommend reading the fic which inspired this. I am writing this fic to fit neatly inside Ch 10 of Tactical Disadvantage. Starting out from where Glimmer is verbally laying into Catra for nearly destroying reality.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Glimmer gets caught up giving Catra a piece of her mind.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is largely Catra having a panic attack. </p><p>If you've not read Tactical Disadvantage - here is some context:</p><p>Glimmer is trapped in a cell on Horde Prime's mothership, she is currently berating Catra for nearly destroying reality. They have both had previous sexual encounters, and have mostly unexplored strong feelings for each other.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You destroyed villages. You destroyed people. You nearly tore apart reality! You…<br/>
We...-” </p><p>Glimmer’s voice caught. Her lavender eyes flashed wide, pinning Catra where she stood. </p><p>“... you did that!”</p><p>Glimmer clenched her fists against the barrier, her shaking arms causing small waves of opacity to ripple out around her head.  </p><p>Catra couldn’t tear her eyes from Glimmer’s face, inches from her own, on the other side. Tears bunched in her lavender eyes, yet her gaze held steady, pulling Catra down with her.</p><p>“... I did that!” The words snuck out in a whisper as Glimmer pressed her forehead to the barrier, closing her eyes. Tears now freely slipping down her face.</p><p>Catra sucked in a shaky breath, gulping down air as she felt her chest tightening. Without Glimmer’s gaze to hold her in place, suddenly Catra was underwater, looking up at the ripples emanating from the barrier around Glimmer. The space around Glimmer’s face began to blur and darken. Ringing filled her ears, and her heartbeat began to thunder inside of her head.</p><p>“I  … I never …. We chose our Sides ... ” Catra panted between words, her eyes were wide and her lungs were burning.</p><p>Catra fell to her knees, legs no longer supporting her weight, hair falling down over her face. Her breath hitching. Drowning. Replaying the scenes as Glimmer had described. Every wrong she had justified, the damage she tried to ignore. Guilt flooded from the dark corners of her mind. Feelings Catra had locked away now overflowed, an avalanche sweeping her away.</p><p>“Catra.” </p><p>Her name from Glimmer’s lips. She shivered. It cut through the fog, a lifeline. </p><p>Catra grabbed on, Glimmer was calling her back, Glimmer had heard her, she knew Catra had no choice. She focused on the sound. Forcing a shaking hand up through her damp hair, Catra looked up to meet Glimmer’s gaze with her wild eyes.</p><p>“No.  Catra -  there is no excuse, not for me. And not for you.” Glimmer swallowed, falling to her knees in front of Catra. The princess stared sightlessly at her hands, too caught up in her own catharsis to see the woman before her visibly recoil from those words.</p><p>The ‘No’ was like a punch to Catra’s chest, knocking the last breath out of her, beating down on her. Catra reeled back, pain contorting her features, she was alone. </p><p>Catra had to escape, to run, all her instincts screamed flight. Her head ringing, Catra staggered to her feet, legs barely holding her. She fled from the cell. Blindly bumping into walls as she ran, tears obscuring her vision. Her claws cut into the cold metal of the corridors, often the only thing keeping her standing.</p><p>“Little S-UH'' Catra's wild path had taken her careering around a corner, knocking into one of Prime’s clones. She fell against the corridor wall, panting, her claws catching tight. </p><p>“Little Sister, please watch where you are going. Remember you are a guest here on  atchkkuu… ” The clone contorted, letting out a series of grunts. </p><p>Catra knew what was about to happen, and she was in no condition to speak with Prime. She threw herself away from the wall, and continued running. Sharp painful breaths cut through the sobs echoing from her around the corridors.</p><p>‘There is no excuse’ whispered over and over inside Catra’s head. The princess's haunted gaze, her defeated exhale.. She was unredeemable.</p><p>Catra’s vision dimmed further, and she collapsed in a far-away corner of the ship, clutching her knees to her chest, panting. Her eyes clenched tightly closed, trying to hold back the tears. She slowly wrapped her fingers tightly around her upper arms, digging the sharp claws into familiar locations. Catra knew this wasn’t healthy, she knew it didn’t help in the end, but she was chasing any respite from the tidal wave of emotion sweeping her away.</p><p>She felt the pain, a momentary flash of clarity, with a wet response on the ends of her fingertips, but her pounding head won over. The damp splash of tears on her knees, the burn in her chest, the beating of her heart and the sharp points of pain along her arms were the final sensations Catra felt before she passed out.</p><p> </p><p>*********<br/>
Glimmer looked up, blinking away tears as she heard a sob escape Catra’s Throat. Her heterochromatic eyes were swimming in a pool of tears, a tortured expression wracking her features. She let out a pitiful whimper and Glimmer was paralysed, watching her captor fall apart before her. </p><p>Fur stood up on Catra’s neck and along the length of her arms, her tail was thrashing wildly back and forth, mirroring the wild darting of her eyes. Catra’s arms were shaking as she tried to quickly push herself up, swaying on unsteady legs. She half collapsed against the corridor wall, clutching her chest, struggling to breathe with short unsteady gasps.</p><p>Catra fled. All vestiges of the lithe, powerful woman with a cocksure exterior had abandoned her.</p><p>Glimmer took a shaky breath, still staring at the corner where she had last seen Catra. Suddenly she could move, and a fiery anger filled her as realisation flooded her mind.</p><p>“Fuck”. Her fist connected with the barrier as she yelled, voice cracking towards the end, quickly followed by another. Soon she was pummeling the green field, hissing static emanating with every impact. “Fuck Fuck Fucking, OW FUCK.” Her knuckles split against the field and she hastily pulled her hand to her chest, nursing the injury. Other than her soft panting, silence enveloped the room.</p><p>
  <i>Very tactful Glimmer.<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>She cursed at herself as the rage inside soured. Petering out quickly after flaring so brightly, and leaving her feeling hollow. It had felt good to vent, to just accept and acknowledge all the harm she had done, to wallow in her guilt, it was out of her control now, so why should she care. But she did care, maybe not for the right reasons…Catra. But, she had hurt Catra, she lashed out, that was.. low, it was spiteful. There was a proper way to have this conversation, without hurting someone she… someone who… meant something to her. Whatever that something actually was.</p><p>Glimmer gingerly picked herself up on one arm, and collapsed onto the bed, facing the ceiling. Gah, it was so comfortable, not what she needed right now.</p><p>Glimmer lay in silence for some time, staring at the ceiling. There were no more visitors. Not even one of the Clones, which was strange. She rolled over onto her side, still cradling the fist. If Catra came by again she’d apologise. She didn’t want to be alone on this ship, and Catra deserved better..</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If anyone reads this - Thanks! I hope you liked it. </p><p>It's my first time ever putting something I've written online. I have plans for at least 8 chapters.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Catra has some interesting dreams. CW for Shadow Weaver being an abusive bitch.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sleep was not a sanctuary for Catra.<br/><br/>She flinched against the hard tiles on the floor of Prime’s mothership, dodging imaginary blows, whimpering softly. She dreamt of her past battles against the rebellion. She dreamt of those hard nights spent working herself near unconscious in the fitness room, just to clear her mind for a moment. She dreamt of her battle with Hordak. Each memory was viscerally replayed in her head.</p>
<p>She dreamt of a city on fire. <em> There is no excuse. </em> Glimmer’s voice, accusing her, damning her.<br/><br/><em> There is no excuse </em> . The pitch lowered, now drawling, belittling. Catra curled into a tight ball, holding her legs. She flattened her ears to her skull, and hissed softly in her sleep. Shadow Weaver loomed over Catra, holding two torn blankets in one hand as the young girl cowered into the corner of the room. She had her arms up over her head, shielding herself as an attempt to soften the verbal blows.<br/><br/>“You are issued one blanket. And you tore yours up, because you have no self control.” Shadow Weaver spat the last three words causing the young girl to flinch.</p>
<p>“Then, you went and stole another blanket, from Adora.” Shadow Weaver said, her voice growing dangerously quiet.<br/><br/>“I didn’t Shadow Weaver, Adora gave it to me, I promise!” The young Catra pleaded, tears flowing from her eyes and down her chin.<br/><br/>“Lies. Catra, look at me. If you cannot learn to control your claws, I will have them removed.” Shadow Weaver reached down, gripping the girl’s chin, forcing her to gaze up at the emotionless mask as she spoke.<br/><br/>Catra panicked, her eyes going wide. A hiss escaped her throat as she squirmed in the sorceress’s grip. Her small clawed hand darted out to scratch at Shadow Weaver’s imprisoning hand, only to be captured by a sparking field of glowing energy. </p>
<p>“Impudent child, <em> how dare you </em>,” spat Shadow Weaver, anger colouring her voice as she released Catra’s chin and struck her across the cheek. Catra flinched onboard Prime’s ship, crying out in her sleep curling her tail down between her legs. </p>
<p>Her face stung from the impact. Catra blinked, she was now looking up at Glimmer. “W-What?” She peeked out the corners of her eyes, glancing around the room. The scene had shifted, Catra was laying on the bed in what looked to be Glimmer’s cell on Prime’s ship. Glimmer was… straddling her hips.<br/><br/>Catra shifted nervously, unsure what to think.<br/><br/>Another slap, this time on her other cheek. Catra felt her concerns tumbling away as indignation and arousal flared within her. As Glimmer drew her hand back again, Catra moved to sit up and intercept her - only to find her own arms immobilised above her head. Her eyes widened in surprise, and she felt a blush begin to colour her cheeks. Glimmer was looking down at her and panting softly, lower lip caught between her teeth.<br/><br/>Catra gave a quiet whine and squirmed beneath the princess as she felt the warmth from her cheeks begin to spread downwards. First, butterflies in her tummy, then a heat between her legs. Glimmer’s arm came down, and she gently caressed along Catra’s cheek, scritching her nails down under her chin. Catra purred softly as Glimmer leant down towards her.<br/><br/>“You’ve been a bad kitten.” Glimmer’s breath was hot on Catra’s ear as she whispered the words, slowly trailing her nails down the side of Catra’s neck. A shiver ran through Catra, her breath caught in her chest as she waited for Glimmer to continue.<br/><br/>“And i’m going to punish you.” Glimmer dug her nails in, eliciting a moan from Catra.<br/><br/>“Glim~, <em> please </em> ,” Catra closed her eyes, the words tumbled out of her mouth as she tilted her head back, baring her neck for Glimmer. This is what she wanted.<br/><br/>“You asked me if I still thought about you when I touched myself Catra, this... is what I think about.” Glimmer dragged her nails roughly down one side of Catra’s neck whilst leaning forwards and biting down firmly on the other.<br/><br/>Shock flew through Catra’s body from the point where Glimmer’s lips pressed hot against her neck, her teeth grazing against Catra’s skin. She had never been bitten like this before. Catra was always the one biting, It was her thing. It… Okay Catra really liked Glimmer biting her.</p>
<p>“I think about you, letting go for me, giving yourself up to me.” Glimmer softly panted the words out in between little bites, tracing her lips along Catra’s neck. Her tongue washed softly over each grazed area before moving on. At the same time, Glimmer slowly began scratching her nails down Catra’s side.<br/><br/>“Can you do that for me, Catra? Let go for me?”</p>
<p>Catra whined again, unable to respond as waves of pleasure rolled over her body from the points of contact, those words were tugging at some of her deepest fantasies, handing over control...  placing her trust in the princess…  <b><br/></b> <b><br/></b> <b>“</b> Do you trust me Catra?”<br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Do you love me?"</p>
<p>*******<br/><br/>“Brother, what is our little sister doing?” the clones stood over Catra, watching her writhe and squirm with an emotionless disinterest.</p>
<p>*******</p>
<p>Catra was ripped away from her release, she forcefully exhaled, attempting to sit up as her eyes flew open. She looked around, taking in her surroundings. Catra was still in the hallway, she could feel the lines of dried tears down the soft fuzz on her face, and the throbbing points of pain in her upper arms. Her whole body ached, and there was a pounding pain behind her eyes. She knew these feelings, and familiarity of this situation scared her.<br/><br/>There were two clones standing over her, one of which was reaching down, grey hands gripping her shoulders and shaking fiercely. </p>
<p>“G-Get off me,” she hissed, struggling against the clone, eyes widening as she took in the situation. The pleasurable warmth and tightness in her lower abdomen was quickly disappearing, being replaced by a fear that clutched icily at her chest. Catra desperately rebuilt the walls she kept around herself. The thought of Prime finding out about her weakness filled her with dread, she was only useful to him if she was strong, she had to play her cards right.<br/><br/>The clone released her, stepping back in line with its brother. “Little sister, Lord Prime requests your presence in his throne room,” they spoke in unison. Their voices drawling with obvious distaste as they referred to her. Chewing over the words ‘Little Sister’. Catra stood, pushing her hair back from her eyes and quickly straightening the crinkles from her uniform.<br/><br/>“Lord Prime can wait. I am not meeting with him in this condition. Does he even realise I’m not like you?” Catra let a hard edge creep into her voice as she settled a haughty look over her features and jabbed a finger towards one of the clones.<br/><br/>“I need to shower, I need to eat. Do you even need to go to the bathroom?” Catra knew she was pushing it, but she pressed on. She was unsettled, and this anger gave her something to hide behind. “Prime has more important things to worry abou-”<br/><br/>“You unworthy wretch,” the clone on the left snarled the words, interrupting Catra. Anger colouring its usually monotone voice. </p>
<p>"Of course prime knows of your.. Inferiority. Prime knows all, prime sees all." The clone stepped forward suddenly, Catra flinched.</p>
<p>"It is not for you to decide what matters to prime, you are a parasite!” The clone was yelling at Catra, battering her with its words. Her cocksure smirk faltered, she knew her position was precarious.</p>
<p>"You are nothing more than dirt beneath his-" The clone twitched, his eyes rolling back as he shuddered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The clone straightened, “Little Sister” it cooed in Prime’s voice.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey thanks for reading :)</p>
<p>Work Study and Covid have all gotten in the way of writing, going to try and keep to a more regular schedule.</p>
<p>Super excited to write about Catra confronting Prime, and more glitra of course.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>